roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
The HBC Militia
Overview The Militia of the Hudson's Bay Company are the main force in the Northern Frontier, they are the most powerful group in the game and have arguably very strict rules to get in, with their group having a very advanced military system compared to other Militias in the game. The HBC were formed to protect the citizens of James Bay and kills looters, raiders, and enemies that oppose the Crown. They spawn at and protect Fort Charles near the center of the map. They have access to the Militia Armory where you can buy Militia clothing, guns, and other items at cheaper prices than the regular stores (Everything in their store is 50% off meaning you can sell everything back for the same price you bought it for.) They wear significant uniforms either in red or green depending on their garrison. They are often targeted by Colonists and Natives because they usually carry around lots of good loot, or simply for revenge. The HBC are known to not be friendly to natives due to the natives frequently raiding, looting, or harassing them. Though their purpose is to protect the citizens of James Bay, they are often attacked by colonists for their equipment. Combined with the fact some militiamen have a corrupt nature, it leads to an uncomfortable relationship between the two factions. This broke out into a civil war which lasted a few months Activity The Militia are very active and take up a large player portion in every game (around 6-30 people). In the fort, the militiamen guard the fort and protects it from being raided by natives or colonists. They patrol James Bay often and go there to keep the peace from hostile groups, such as natives who can kill colonists in James Bay. It is highly recommended for a militiaman to patrol James Bay with at least 3 other people due to the amount of looters present. The HBC has four Garrisons made up of multiple Troops and Squads that protect the Islands and make sure they stay under their control. The militia is often hard to join if you don't have the discord code. Often militiamen will ignore people that ask how to join because it takes too long to explain over chat. This usually leaves people to join other easier groups to join or not join any groups at all. The discord code for the Northern Frontier discord is https://discord.gg/uHPWc5s. This discord is used for chatting, sending images, making propaganda to influence people to join certain groups, and announcements for the game. The other discord is the Hudson's Bay Company discord https://discord.gg/Zp9yA9T. This discord is required for you to join to be in the Militia. It contains text channels and voice channels for communication between the army. It has since been easier to join the discords and militia because of the implementation of social media at the bottom of games now. Steps to joining * First, you will need to join the Hudson's Bay Company discord. https://discord.gg/hKUpzG5 * Next, you will need to check the #recruitment-booth channel to see if a garrison is recruiting members to join their garrison. Then, you simply need to either: Fill out the form listed (you will be asked a series of questions.), or attend a training. * Usually the promotion should take around 2 minutes to 1 day. Be patient. If the LT does not promote you in 1 day, DM the Lieutenant. * You are now in the Militia. Congratulations. You will be ranked Private by the LT of that garrison unless the garrison uses frontiersman. If you wish to rank further, you must attend events that serve the purpose of promotion. Unenlisted Ranks-''' 'Frontiersman -' Frontiersmen are the lowest unenlisted ranks and are the least populous rank due to the frontiersman being used rarely by garrisons (For example, the 4th garrison does not use frontiersman, however, as of "recent" the 2nd Garrison now uses frontiersmen) They are unrestricted in weapons similar to the other ranks, however they cannot go to islands, they can be killed by friendlies, and can't have the HBC tag on their username. I do not know if it was true or not but there was a time limit to how long you could be a FM, you would be kicked from the militia if you did not become private within i believe 10 days- 2 weeks (Now if you join a garrison with no use of the frontiersman, you will go to private, however, frontiersmen are not gone.) 'Enlisted Ranks ' 'Private - ' Private is the lowest rank in the militia and are usually the ones fighting in the front-lines under NCO and Officers . They are the backbones of the militia and are the default rank when joining the Militia, the previous default rank was Frontiersman. 'Private First Class -' Private First Class is the rank above private and are usually very educated and skilled. They are less common than Privates. They're the experienced Private and has more skills and experience. As of now every uniform they wear is blue. 'Lance Corporal-' Lance Corporals are one of the Senior Enlisted and they are in charge of Privates during battles. They are very educated and respectful. They begin to start getting experience to become a Non-Commissioned Officer. ' '''NCOs' (Non-Commissioned Officers) - ' '''Corporal-' Corporals are very responsible and the lowest NCO rank. They're second in command of squads and the right hand men of their commanding Sergeant. They're nearly a Non-Commissioned Officer, but not quite. They enforce every order that their Sergeant gives out (example: Halt!) 'Sergeant -' Sergeants are the typical NCO rank that usually keep their troop in shape. They take orders from their higher ranks but often from their troop Master Sergeant, Warrant Officers, Ensign, and Lieutenant.They're very responsible and have good leadership skills. Since the Drill Sergeant rank is not used anymore now the sergeants will host the training's and decide when a militiaman should be promoted. They teach them respect, faces, how to handle weaponry, laws, formations, and combat. Grenadier Sergeants are different, they can lead in battle if there is no Grenadier officer at that time. 'Master Sergeant -' Master Sergeants are in charge of keeping sergeants in shape, so that sergeants are fully capable of training Privates,Private First Class, and Lance Corporal. They decide what sergeant is next in line since they are the leader of their squad. '''Warrant Officers Warrant Officer -''' There is usually 2 Warrant Officers for a Garrison and Warrant Officers usually help Ensigns and Lieutenants do their work. They are the first rank to be able to rank people up in discord only. They are usually next in line for Ensign. '''Commissioned Officers Ensign -''' Ensigns are often the right hand men of Lieutenants and are highly respected among their Troops. They send orders to Sergeants and Staff Sergeant to tell them what do be doing or what not to do. They are the lowest ranking Commissioned Officer but are still very hard to become. Ensigns aren't actually a full Commissioned Officer, they're an unofficial Commissioned Officer. They're an officer who is still in training to become one. They are second in command of a Troop. 'Lieutenant -' Lieutenants are in charge of an entire Troop and make sure they are all in shape. They're the first official Commissioned Officer rank. They can get removed if they do not meet the standards of the Captain, who is in charge of Garrison. It's extremely hard to become a Lieutenant because of the responsibility you bear. Most Lieutenants are over the age of 16. Lieutenant are the first one to lead a island raid and can be removed if they are incompetent or bad at leading. 'Captain -' Captains make sure the Lieutenants are doing a good job keeping their Garrison active and competent. They are in charge of Garrisons which usually consist of 3 Troops. Captains are often in charge of Troops inspections. They're the first in command of a Garrison and has a lot of authority. 'Major -' Majors are in charge of large scale operations, such as raids on factions, taking islands, etc. Majors make sure the Captains are good to lead the Garrison, and they also do inspections and activity checks. They're the second hand of a Lieutenant Colonel. '''Colonel Colonel are the Commanding Officer of the whole army. There is a Colonel for each garrison, one for the Grenadiers, and one Bot called "Administration Bot", made and maintained by LapinoLapidus. They give the orders for the entire armies and they decide the rules of the army. Political Members Under minister -''' Under ministers are part of the ministry. They are often second in command to cabinet ministers who are in charge of political decisions 'Cabinet -' Cabinet Members make all the big decisions and host debates about the future and problems with The Northern Frontier. They often have underministers as their right hand men. The Cabinet make the laws for the Northern Frontier and the Militia. The Minister of War declares what weapons are illegal for colonists and natives, and what weapons are illegal for certain militia ranks. '''Governors Lieutenant Governor -''' Lt. Governors are second in command to the governor. There is only one Lt. Governor and his name is ma_roon. 'Governor -' The governor is in charge of the entire frontier and Hudson's Bay Company. He is the leader of the entire Militia and makes all the large decisions that could change the Northern Frontier forever. The Governors name is BigDaddyLazarus (aka Foul) 'Lord -' The Lord is the very head of the Hudson Bay company.They do everything like make new unit and do massive reform.The current Lord is WealthyCini. '''Other Ranks Company Shareholders-''' There are 6 Company shareholders and they invest shares in the group. They are part of the Roblox Stock Market and invest in the success of the Northern Frontier. They get a portion of the shares. 'Great Britain -' This rank is and is the highest rank in the Militia and it is currently held by Ostholz. (Previously FlippinBLEEP held this rank) '''Garrisons 1st Garrison (Elite Troop) - Scottish Highlanders . Colonel '-' '''Orpios '''Major - Nsalazar005 Captain - LittleTurle, "vacant" 1T Liutenant - N/A 2T Liutenant - oppro11 3T Liutenant - GETSOME_22 1T Ensign - N/A 2T Ensign - vincze0526320 3T Ensign - EpicCarlos365 1T Warran Officer - SUPERSTVAR 2T Warrant Officer - N/A, N/A 3T Warrant Officer(s) - Naxirb, snobgork Total number of NCOs: 17 Total number of soldiers: 67 Total number of frontiersmen: 12 Total personnel: 106 Official uniform: 5th Platoon Beret + 5th Platoon Uniform Fun fact: they are the only garrison allowed to wear masks. . Second Garrison - The Minutemen . Colonel '''- M_aroon '''Major - LUVhero Captain - ArmyPartay, Slenderface43 1T Liutenant - EventurningCogs 2T Liutenant - Cdguri22 3T Liutenant - Boss241024 1T Ensign - N/A 2T Ensign(s) - Cheezlt110, YoriTheBaconKing 3T Ensign - WastedUniverse 1T Warrant Officer - ElatedCal456 2'T Warrant Officer' - ? 3T Warrant Officer(s) - LegacyOfTheDevil, UrmansHere2 Total number of NCOs: 21 Total number of soldiers: 89 + the 2nd Troop (no data about it) Total number of frontiersmen: 22 Total personnel: 145 + 2T soldiers (no data about them) Official uniform: 1st Platoon Beret + 1st Platoon Uniform . Third Garrison - Maroon's Marauders. Colonel - Sir Salazar Major - Unparallexed Captain(s) - Jonny_Spark 1T Liutenant - InfamousAIex 2T Liutenant - xHachimitsu 1T Ensign - kingyoshi222 2T Ensign - Amazon2111 1T Warrant Officer(s) '- Battle_Worthy '''2T Warrant Officer(s) '- Durtaz '1T 1S Master Sergeant - ' EternalHohenzollern '''1T 2S Master Sergeant - BalloonPuppet50 2T 1S Master Sergeant '- Celest84 '''2T 2S Master Sergeant - ' experthcker '''1T 1S Sergeants - N/A, '''ProjectJager '''1T 2S Sergeants - XxElite_SupremexX, N/A 2T 1S Sergeants - ' elke22, Gogosovjki '''2T 2S ' '''Sergeants - '''Tdark99 | XO, TheFatherUnderstand '''Total number of NCOs: 19 Total number of soldiers: 135 Total number of frontiersmen: 0 Total personnel: 193 Official uniform: Militia Uniform, Militia Scarf, Deluxe Bandana, Black Fur Cap . Fourth Garrison (Light Infantry) - Iron Wolves . Colonel - BasedCrusoe Major - Nino-Bandz Captain(s) - Donny-Bandz 1T Liutenant - ImperioAguila 2T Liutenant - Robloxxxddd 1T Ensign - Yellow_RBL 2T Ensign - Legion595 ' Warrant Officer' - VoidGaisher, BetaArab22 Total number of NCOs: 12 Total number of soldiers: 92 Total number of frontiersmen: 0 Total Personnel : 112 Official uniform: 3rd Platoon Cavalier Hat + Olive Militia Uniform (Uniform has been change. I am changing the uniform today.) . Grenadiers Detachment (Heavy Infantry) . Colonel - Xolkar Major - Borkeli Captain - 1T Liutenant - 2T Liutenant - 1T Ensign - 2T Ensign - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Official uniform: Grenadier Hat + Grenadier Guard Uniform . Constable Regiment . REMOVED _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Official uniform: Militia Tricorne + Constable Uniform . TOTAL HBC OFFICERs:stupod TOTAL NCOs :shut up TOTAL SOLDIERs:die TOTAL FRONTIERSMANs:kill TOTAL PERSONNEL: noob = Category:Militia Category:Hudson's Bay Company